The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for sealing or closing passages through tissue, and more particularly to devices for sealing punctures or other openings communicating with body lumens, such as blood vessels, and to apparatus and methods for delivering such devices.
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, generally are performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient""s skin and muscle tissue into the vascular system. A guide wire may then be passed through the needle lumen into the patient""s blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle may be removed, and an introducer sheath may be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introduction of various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completion of the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician""s or nurse""s time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various apparatus have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,122,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. When deployed, the plug may seal the vessel and provide hemostasis. Such devices, however, may be difficult to position properly with respect to the vessel, which may be particularly significant since it is generally undesirable to expose the plug material, e.g., collagen, within the bloodstream, where it may float downstream and risk causing an embolism.
Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al. Percutaneous suturing devices, however, may require significant skill by the user, and may be mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
Staples and surgical clips have also been suggested for closing wounds or other openings in tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,921 and 5,026,390, issued to Brown, disclose staples that may be used to close a wound or incision. In one embodiment, an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that may be engaged into tissue on either side of the wound. In another embodiment, a ring-shaped staple is disclosed that includes barbs that project from the ring. These staples, however, have a large cross-sectional profile and therefore may not be easy to deliver through a percutaneous site to close an opening in a vessel wall.
In addition, skin seals have been proposed that may be threaded into an opening in skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,565, issued to Rudd et al., discloses a surgical plug that may be screwed into a puncture to seal the puncture. The surgical plug includes an enlarged cap and a threaded shaft that extends from the cap. During an endoscopic procedure, the plug may be threaded into an opening through skin until the cap engages the surface of the skin. The plug is intended to seal the opening communicating with a body cavity to prevent insufflation fluid from leaking from the cavity. Such plugs, however, may only be used at the surface of the skin, and may not be introduced through tissue, for example, to seal an opening in the wall of a blood vessel or other subcutaneous region.
Accordingly, devices for sealing punctures or other passages through tissue, e.g., an opening into a blood vessel, would be considered useful.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and methods for sealing or closing passages through tissue, such as punctures communicating with blood vessels or other body lumens.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for sealing a passage through tissue that includes an elongate guide member, a carrier member, and a plug member. The guide member includes a groove in an outer wall of the guide member that extends between proximal and distal portions of the guide member. The carrier member includes proximal and distal ends, and a first lumen extending between the proximal and distal ends.
A plug member, e.g., formed from bioabsorbable material, may be carried on the distal end of the carrier member. The plug member may be releasable from the distal end of the carrier member, e.g., by cooperating connectors, and/or an actuator, or may be substantially permanently attached to the carrier member. The plug member includes a second lumen extending therethrough that communicates with the first lumen, and may include a sealing member disposed in the second lumen for substantially sealing the second lumen from fluid flow therethrough. The plug member may include a substantially smooth outer surface, or may include a helical thread on its outer surface. Preferably, the plug member has a cross-section larger than a cross-section of the carrier member, e.g., to minimize dilation of a passage through which the carrier member is inserted.
The guide member is slidable into the first and second lumens such that edges of the groove substantially engage walls of the first and second lumens to define a bleed back lumen.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for sealing a passage through tissue communicating with a body lumen, e.g., a puncture communicating with a blood vessel. The passage may be used to access the body lumen, e.g., to perform an endovascular procedure within the patient""s body. Upon completion of the procedure, any instruments received through the passage may be removed, although an introducer sheath and/or guidewire may remain in place through the passage into the vessel.
An elongate member including a groove extending between its proximal and distal portions may be inserted into the passage, e.g., through the introducer sheath or over the guidewire, until the distal portion enters the body lumen. The introducer sheath may be removed (if used), and a plug member disposed on a carrier member may be advanced over the elongate member with the elongate member received in a lumen of the plug member such that the groove and the lumen together define a bleed back lumen. The plug member may include an external thread, and consequently the carrier member may be rotated to thread the plug member into the passage.
When the plug member enters the body lumen, fluid from the body lumen may enter the bleed back lumen to identify the location of the body lumen with respect to the plug member. In one embodiment, a first fluid flow rate through the groove may be detected when the distal portion of the elongate member initially enters the body lumen (before insertion of the plug member and carrier member), and a second greater fluid flow rate through the bleed back lumen may be detected when the plug member begins to enter the body lumen.
The plug member may be released from the carrier member within the passage, and the carrier member and/or guide member may be removed from the plug member. The plug member may include a sealing member for sealing the lumen upon removal of the guide member. Preferably, the plug member is formed at least partially from bioabsorbable material, and is left within the passage until it is absorbed by the tissue.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for sealing a passage through tissue communicating with a body lumen. The apparatus includes a plug member including a distal end and a proximal end. The plug member may include a tapered portion terminating in the distal end, and a helical thread pattern on an outer surface of the plug member. The plug member may also include a lumen extending from the proximal end to a location proximal to the distal end.
The plug member may be continuously tapered from the proximal end to the distal end, preferably having a frustoconical shape, defining substantially blunt distal end. The lumen may communicate with a distal port that may be disposed on the distal end or offset proximally from the distal end by a predetermined distance.
The apparatus may also include a carrier member or handle device including proximal and distal ends, the plug member being coupled to the distal end of the carrier member. The carrier member may include a lumen extending between the proximal and distal ends that communicates with the lumen in the plug member. The plug member may be formed from bioabsorbable material, and/or may be releasable from the distal end of the carrier member, similar to the embodiment described above.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.